


Don't Hurt Yourself

by megantheesubbie



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [F4M] Don’t Hurt Yourself [Script Offer] [Rape] [Drugging] [Switch] [Fsub to FDom] [Married] [Bound] [Gagged] [Slapping] [Threatening] [Riding] [Impreg] [L-Bombs] [Gaslighting] [Be A Good Boy] [Cum For Me] [Mutual Orgasm] mentions of [Cheating] and some [Beyoncé References] [Inspired by Lemonade]





	Don't Hurt Yourself

\- - -

Overview: You do so much for your husband. You changed yourself for him, became his sub, gave him everything … and he cheated on you anyway. He’s hurt you so bad — but what he doesn’t understand is that by hurting you, he hurts himself. And if he wants to save your marriage, he’s going to have to start showing you the respect you’ve earned … 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

(Slow, sweetly) Hello, sweetheart. 

I’m so glad you finally woke up … I was starting to worry I’d messed up the dose there. 

You’re a big guy, and I had to make sure you’d be out long enough for me to bind you … 

You’ll have to forgive me, babe … I’ve never drugged anyone before. 

(Laughing) God, this whole situation must seem so crazy to you right now. 

But … love makes us do crazy things sometimes, doesn’t it? 

And you got me looking so crazy in love … 

[pause] 

[laughs] 

God, there are so many things I love about you … you’re so strong, and charming, and you’ve always had a way with words … 

But sometimes I forget how stupid you can be. 

(Laughing) Stop trying to talk, babe … you’re gagged. 

It’s the one you bought for me, but it’s not quite the right size … so, I shoved my panties in your mouth, too. 

You know, just for good measure. 

Didn’t you think it was odd that after weeks of being distant, I suddenly became your perfect little princess again tonight? 

(Half-seductive, half-condescending) That I greeted you on my knees, wearing your favorite lingerie, and had a whole speech ready about just wanting to cater to you? 

That I just so happened to have a glass of that cognac you love so much right there for you, already in my hands? 

Oh, wipe that confused look off your face … you know exactly why you’re here. 

Last night, I pretended to be asleep when you came home … and after you finally dozed off, I took a look through your phone … 

(Pleased) Theeeere it is. 

*That’s* the reaction I was waiting for. 

That’s right, sweetie … I know you’ve been cheating on me. 

And at first, I had the strongest urge to pick up a baseball bat and smash the windows of your car, then find that woman’s address … 

But … I caught myself. 

I remembered who I am … or at least, who I was before you changed me.

I realized … I don’t want to lose my pride by fucking up that bitch. 

I’d rather fuck you up instead. 

So I drugged your cognac tonight, tied you to our bed, and gagged you … 

(Laughing) Oooh, are you trying to break out of the ropes now and throw me off of you? 

That’s so cute. 

But I’ve learned a lot from watching you over the years … I made sure you were secure for me. 

Stop squirming. It's useless anyways.

[pause] 

[slapping sound] 

Who the fuck do you think I am? 

You don’t get to disobey me anymore. 

(Firm) Lie. Still. 

That’s better. 

Now, I want you to listen to me very closely … 

That perfect, submissive little princess you married? 

She’s gone. 

I only became *her* because I thought that’s what you wanted. 

I tried so hard to change for you … closed my mouth more … tried to be softer, prettier, less … awake. 

I knelt at your feet and put my body at your mercy … 

Became your wife … your sub … your perfect woman. 

And you repaid me by breaking my heart. 

But even though I hate you right now … I still love you so much, baby. 

You’re still my husband … and I think I know how we can work this out. 

See, I realize now … I should’ve never let you be my Daddy. 

Letting you have that kind of power over me when you so clearly couldn’t be trusted with it … that was my first mistake. 

You’ve always had such a God complex, and my submission fed right into that … 

But we’re going to fix that … you’re going to start changing for me. 

You’re going to let me break you down and remake you to be my perfect little boy. 

You’re not my Daddy anymore … and I’m not your princess. 

From now on, I’m your Queen. 

And if you don’t want me to divorce you, you’re going to have to start showing your Queen the respect she deserves. 

Nod if you understand me. 

Good boy … I knew you’d want to work this out. 

Now, I’m going to lower myself down onto this cock … *my* cock … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts] 

[moan/groan] 

And you’re going to let me hurt you. 

Because if we’re going to rebuild our marriage, you need to learn … when you hurt me, you hurt yourself. 

[slapping sound] 

And then, because you’ve taken so much from me … I’m going to take something from you. 

Something that will guarantee you never cheat on me again … 

You’re going to fuck a baby into me tonight. 

I’m going to be your Domme … your Queen … the mother of your child … 

And you’re going to be a very good boy for me, aren’t you? 

(Angry) Oh, no … don’t you dare try to look away. 

After all the times you demanded eye contact from your princess, suddenly you can’t show the same respect to your Queen? 

You do *not* get to hang your head in shame now. 

You should’ve felt that shame before you turned me into a doormat and made me feel worthless and unwanted … before you cheated on me. 

(Low, leaning in) If I have to dig my nails into your jaw and force you to look at me, I will. 

I don’t care if I leave scars all over that pretty face of yours. 

You’re going to watch me hurt you … and you’re going to make eye contact with me as you get me pregnant. 

Or I swear to god, I will hop off your dick right now and walk out that door, and you will never see me again … 

(Pleased) That’s more like it. 

(Condescending) Awww, don’t pout, baby. 

This is good … we’re going to be so much happier after this, you’ll see. 

This is what you really needed … what both of us needed … 

Come on … don’t just lie there … 

Buck your hips for me while I ride my cock. 

You know how I like it, don’t you? 

You were always so good at rocking my world before … 

But … maybe that’s different now. 

You clearly forgot your vows … maybe you forgot how to fuck me, too. 

Maybe you *can’t* do it for me anymore … 

[loud moan] 

That’s it … Good fucking boy … 

As much as I want to hate you right now … 

I can’t help but love … the way … we make love … 

But … god, I’m so furious with you. 

[slapping sound] 

Do you have any idea what these past few weeks have been like for me? 

I gave you everything I had … upgraded your entire life … worked so hard to make a home for you … 

And we were so good, sweetheart … at first. 

But all of a sudden, something didn’t feel right. 

You stopped speaking to me … there were days where I found myself praying to catch you whispering something, anything at all … but you never did. 

[slapping sound] 

Then you started staying out later and later … coming home at three a.m. and lying to me about where you’d been. 

[slapping sound] 

And the times you were here, it felt like you’d rather be somewhere else … you were like a magician, trying to exist in two places at once … trying to make yourself disappear. 

[slapping sound] 

And don’t even get me started how much worse the sex got … you haven’t made me cum in weeks. 

[slapping sound] 

But you’re going to make me cum now, aren’t you? 

You’re going to be a make your Queen cum all over *her* cock … and you’re going to cum inside me. 

Because after everything you’ve taken from me, the least you could do is give me a baby. 

[dirty talk: improv to orgasm or follow the suggestions below] 

That’s right … Be a good boy for me … Serve your Queen … You’re going to make up for all the ways you’ve hurt me … I’m going to have your baby … I’m going to take everything you can give me … And you’re going to give it to me … Because you don’t get to hold anything back from me … Not anymore … You’re going to be my good little boy … You’re going to cum for me … 

[right before orgasm] 

Oh god, I’m going to cum … 

Cum for me, baby … Cum inside me … 

Yes, that’s it … give it all to me … 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: laughing, panting, catching your breath, whatever feels right] 

Wow … I finally see why you liked being a Dom so much. 

I haven’t felt this powerful in years … 

Whew … God, who knew breakup sex could be so hot? 

Oh, right … About all that stuff before? 

I decided to leave the second I found out you cheated on me. 

(Laughing) Oh, come on … Did you really think I would stay with you after what you did? 

I’ve been waiting to say this since the second I saw those text messages on your phone … 

(Low, leaning in close) Boy, bye. 

[laughs] 

[bed sounds as you climb off of him] 

I would say I’m sorry for lying to you, but … I’m not sorry at all. 

Now, you’ll have to excuse me … me and my ladies have plans to hit up the club tonight. 

I think I might even wear those sexy six-inch heels you bought me … you know, really start my single life off with a bang. 

My lawyer will call you first thing in the morning … 

Oh … did you want someone to untie you? 

Well, *I’m* certainly not going to do it … 

Maybe you should call your new bitch and see if she can? 

Where’s your phone? 

… Oh, here it is … I’ll put this in your hand for you … 

Now, if you want to get out of those ropes … 

(Low, leaning in) You better call Becky with the good hair. 

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
